The Grim Adventures of Starscream & The ReaperEp2
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: When Billy, Mandy, Grim's Scythe, and Nergal Jr. get sucked into a vortex and is captured by Quintessons and the Boogey Man. It's up to Starscream, Grim, and Nergal to save them and Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Well everything you read here is totally untrue! Not one thing is true about what you are going to read. We except for the fact that Cartoon Network and Hasbro are making a show together and the complaints that I talk about one of these shows. Well I wrote this because I really would love to see this fan fiction seriers of mine be made but I know that is not possible.

The real reason I made it was because I am stuck at school and had nothing to do. This crossed my mind and well I wrote to kill time and that is what happened.

This also just a pointless introduction to the next story.

* * *

The Grim  
Adventures of  
Starscream & The Reaper  
Second Episode  
By: Thunderstarwarp

COMMERCIAL

Starscream was outside in the backyard of Billy's testing out his new droid seekers he built from the remains of the Decepticlone Prototypes parts that he a Grim destroyed. Then out of the blue Grim comes from the house to see him controlling the seekers with a remote control.

"Hey Starscream, watcha doing mon?" Grim asked.

"Oh just testing out my droid seekers I just built." Starscream responded.

"Why? You know Mandy not going to like dis. Besides da show is not going to continue. We're lucky dat we even got a second episode."

"Not hundred percent true Grim." Starscream said matter of fact like voice.

"What are you talking about mon?"

"Don't you know? Cartoon Network is giving us our own series."

"WHAT! But how?"

"Well Cartoon Network studios and Hasbro joined forces to make a new show that being this based of this fan fiction by Thunderstarwarp."

"Yes!" stops and realizes something and said "Wait, I thought Cartoon Network studios and Hasbro were making _Transformers: Animated_?"

"Well they were, but you see after Cartoon Network cancelled _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ uh…there were a lot of um…complaints from the fans."

"Yeah well we all heard dat, but dat doesn't answer my question."

"Well since the demand for the continuation of _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy _was higher than the demand for a new transformers series they thought of this."

"But what about da trans fans who wanted to have da series?"

"Well you see Maxwell Atoms had no problem working with Hasbro and Cartoon Network studios just wanted to make a new show no matter what. So with all sides agreeing and to make this show called _The Grim Adventures of Starscream and the Reaper_."

"What about da original creator of dis fan fiction? How did dey find out about dis!"

"Well actually Thunderstarwarp our author of the story heard of this problem and introduced his fan fiction. After doing that they all liked the idea and well…that is were we start this show now."

"Well it seems everybody wins den!" Grim said smiling.

Starscream just glared at him.

"What?"

"WE ARE STILL STUCK WITH BILLY AND MANDY FOREVER!"

Grim's smile faded and went to an angry depressed look and said "Yeah…oh well dat what we get for being fictional characters and we have to take demands from whatever our creators put us."

"Oh well, lets just hope the fans don't like it and the fan fictions stop."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Too bad this isn't true! 


	2. Back to normal sort of

Okay if you wish to know how Starscream got stuck with Billy and Mandy and understand some of the flashbacks in the past I think it would be best you read _The Grim Adventures of Starscream and Reaper_ and _The Grim Adventures of Starscream & The ReaperEp1. _Anyway Just giving you the heads up.  
**Disclaimer**: I have no rights or ownership to _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy _or _The Transformers_.

* * *

**Chapter 1** Back to Normal…sort of

Starscream was in his lab in Billy's basement after doing a few remote tests with the droid seekers. All he needed was one thing and that was the proper blank personality components, which unfortunately he couldn't make but could easily manipulate them. He was now talking to Shockwave over the video connecting to Cybertron.

"What do you mean you can't send me blank personality components?!" Starscream yelled at Shockwave.

"I told you, sending in the proper components would be too risky! You know what Megatron would do to me if he found out that I have had contact with you?" Shockwave argued back.

"I need those components for my seekers! Otherwise they will just be simple remote seekers!"

"Well I can't send you any even if I wanted to. Only Megatron and Sunstorm know the prison cell codes now."

"You're worthless! I swear if I wasn't in this predicament I would- wait an astro second, who's Sunstorm?"

"Oh, well…" Shockwave hesitated turning his head in different directions. He then said "He is a recently promoted Decepticon that a…um…"

Starscream didn't care anymore and said "Forget it!"

Shockwave gave a low audio sigh. He then wondered why he even needed to build the things. He then asked "Why do you need to make these seekers anyway?"

Starscream turned his head toward the stairs and then back at the screen and said "It'll make my life here so much easier than it is now."

Shockwave sighed and said "Well I'll see what I can do. Till then though I can't help you so-" Shockwave was cut off by a door opening in a distance and then saying "Slag, its Sunstrom uh…I'll call you back later." He then cut the line.

Starscream let out a low growl as leaned forward down on the computer council tiredly. He really needed those personality components otherwise he was going to be doing all the work again for Billy and Mandy. How he hated them! How he'd wished he could go back into the past and change everything so this wouldn't happen.

"Junkbot! Get up here!" Mandy's voice ordered.

Starscream walked upstairs to upstairs and saw Grim and Billy in single file line in front of Mandy.

"What do you want?" Starscream asked harshly.

Mandy glared at Starscream and said "I called you all here for a reason."

"And why is dat?" Grim asked just as harsh as Starscream's question.

Mandy then took out a piece of paper with an advertisement and said "We are going to the Endsville Elementary Football Game. And that means all of you! Starscream, Grim, and you Billy are all coming…why you ask?"

"Because you loves us?" Billy said excitedly ready to hug Mandy.

Mandy kicked Billy in the stomach making him fall back on the ground preventing him to hug her.

"No, simply because I need to get out of the house and I need to have someone pay for the food and snacks."

"Then why do I have to go? I don't have any of your Earth currency." Starscream said just as annoyed as before.

"Well I don't need you for that I need you so we can get there." Mandy then lead them outside and said to Starscream "Now transform your metal butt into a jet and let's get going!"

Starscream growled as he transformed to vehicle mode, and then Billy and Mandy came on his back. Grim was going to have to fly himself.

"Yeah, Screamer is going to see his first football game." Billy said.

"I really don't care! And for the last time my name is Starscream!" Starscream yelled angrily at Billy.

"Shut it Junkbot! Let's get to were we need to go." Mandy ordered.

With that both Starscream and Grim took to the air and flew to their ordered destinations.

_--------Somewhere in space between Earth and __Quintessa---------_

"We've been scouting this miserable place in space for astro liters! We are not going to find any useable resources in this part of the galaxy!" The prosecutor Quintesson said looking outside a window of space.

"But we must. If we are to keep our business of manufacturing weapons to planets and so we may find new possible consumers of our weaponry." Inquirata or the scientist Quintesson said controlling the ship.

The Prosecutor Quintesson turned away and continued to wait on word on of a new planet.

A sharkticon was working on one of the terminals and then got a signal coming from a distant planet. "Sir, I have found a new planet!" The two Quintessons turned to the Sharkticon waiting for him to continue. "We have found signals coming from this planet."

"Put it on the main monitor." Inquirata ordered the simple minded Sharkticon.

On the main screen in front of their ship showed planet Earth.

"I have never seen such a planet." The Prosecutor Quintesson said surprised.

"It seems to be mostly organic which explains why you've never seen such a planet."

"How does an organic planet aid us?"

"And I thought you were one of the smart ones."

"What are you talking about?"

"Organic planets are full natural resources!"

"Then we must make preparations in taking this planet."

"We can't just rush into this. We need to either scout or find someone to help us take over the planet and obtain all of this planet's resources."

"And just were do we find someone like that? It will take to long to scout this planet and invading it would most likely diminish a lot of the natural resources. Then what do you expect us to do?"

Inquirata hovered away from him and looked back out into space. He then turned back to him after much thought and said "We need someone that in native to this planet well enough to aid us but also willing to do so as well."

"And just how do you expect us to find some like that."

Inquirata then lifted his tentacles and said "By going to the planet ourselves undetected."

_-----------Somewhere in the Center of the Earth---------_

Nergal Jr. was returned home with to his father and mother. He was more than glad to be home after being stuck with his cousin Billy at school all day, although he was starting to grow an interest it Billy and Mandy's new friend/slave. He only sees him when he drops them off and picks them up from school. He doesn't know his name except for the fact that Mandy kept on calling him "Junkbot". Despite the fact he doesn't rely on technology like many kids his age, he couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Son, how was school today?" Nergal said as his son entered the door.

"Hey dad, it was fine. How was your day?" Junior said placing his backpack on the table in there kitchen.

"It was grand! Well it was till your mother had to leave and go on that cruise trip she won." Nergal explained following his son.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Nergal asked turning to his father.

"The competition she entered only gave her one free trip."

"Oh…then what are we going to do till she gets back?"

Nergal then went back into the living room sitting on the couch and said "I don't know!"

Nergal Jr. felt bad for his father since he was despite for companionship. He sighed and went to his backpack. Then pulled out a binder and opened it and there was the solution. It was the flyer they got as they entered school about the school football game at Endsville Elementary.

"Dad! I know what to do!" Junior said run to his father.

"What is it son?" Nergal said turning to his son.

"We can go to the Endsville Football game tonight! Just us too, Father and son."

Nergal got out of his seat and yelled "Perfect son! It will be a blast!" He then laughed happily as Junior left to get ready.

* * *

The Boogey Man, Spike and Bumblebee well make there apperence soon.

**Further Disclaimer:** The seekers Starscream are building also do not belong to me they belong to **SpartinCommander**...yes I do have his permission.


	3. A Boogey Alliance

**Chapter 2** A Boogey Alliance

The Boogey Man was still underground where Horror's Hand once was. He was no longer in his pirate outfit but back to his blue shirt and his red hat. He was hiding in a cave with a rock blocking the entrance. He was still scared of everything just like Billy, Mandy, and Grim left him. Ever since Grim fooled him by turning off Horror's Hand and unable to believe the fact that he is not scary at all to anyone and he has stayed their since.

Boogey's mind was so disoriented he couldn't even begin to think of revenge. The only time he left the cave was for food, but even that was rare.

Just then he heard an electric cracking sound coming from outside the cave. He shivered as he walked up to the small crack that was between the entrance and the rock. He peeked through the rock to see. He saw a warp gate like ones like Grim could make except this one was blue and purple.

Just then two creatures and four robots came out. All were larger than him. The two creatures had pink energy beams making them hover, and had many tentacles. One had a long head with a green and orange torso. The other had a more round head with blue eyes and a white and orange torso. The robots that came with them were a bit larger than they were. They were mostly grey, had round heads, and bulky.

Boogey then shivered in fear went back into the depth of the cave in order to hide from them.

_------__Isle of Peril------_

The Prosecutor and scientist Quintessons entered through their warp gate on Earth and brought a few Sharkticons just in case they needed extra assistance. The two tentacle robotic creature examined the area.

"Where did you teleport us?" The prosecutor Quintesson asked going around area that looked like something special was once there.

"We are somewhere inside of Earth." Inquirata answered.

"What are we doing here? Why would any creature of this primitive planet be inside of this planet?"

"According to our scan of the planet we have found life in this area. We must have a low profile if we to take out this planet. But we also need someone who is native to this planet to assistance us."

"And you are sure that someone is here?" He asked looked around the walls.

Inquirata then noticed a rock that seemed to be blocking something. He turned to the Prosecutor and said "Our scanners have found life inside this planet in which is why we are here." He then turned his attention back to the rock that seemed to be out of place. The brought his tentacles pointing to the rock and ordered "Sharkticons, move that rock."

Two Sharkticons did as ordered and started to move the rock.

"Why are you wasting time moving a rock?" The Prosecutor Quintesson asked.

"I believe that something is behind this rock."

The two Sharkticons finally moved the rock and they saw that it was a cave. The two Quintessons walked in closer.

"Investigate the cave." The Prosecutor Quintesson ordered.

The two Sharkticons entered the cave as ordered. When they entered they saw a green creature shivering uncontrollably. One of the Sharkticons grabbed the creature by the neck and brought him out to show their masters.

"Ah, so our sensors did detect life inside this planet." Inquirata said to the Prosecutor Quintesson in a matter of fact like tone.

"How can this green Earthling creature assists us?" The Prosecutor Quintesson asked.

The green creature was screaming and trying to get out of the Sharkticon's grip.

The scientist Quintesson then realized that the creature was more frightened than any creature should be. It seems that his brain was damaged somewhere within where he comprehended everything. He already knew what to do.

"Sharkticon! Give him 300 volts of electricity." He ordered.

The Shakticon did as ordered and electrocuted the creature. He did this for a few seconds and stopped. The creature stood still from the shock.

"Now release him!" he ordered.

"What was that for?" The Prosecutor Quintesson asked.

"I believe he is suffering from some sort of problem in his cerebral cortex. With a quick jolt of electricity his neurotransmitters should stabilize."

After having electricity through his body he fell to the ground but soon was conscious. He his arms out, shook his head and the stood back on his feet. He then turned to the Quintessons and the Shakticons.

"Hey what gives?" The creature said angrily at him.

"Ah, just as I suspected, this creature was suffering from a destabilized neurotransmitters somewhere in his brain." The scientist Quintesson said.

"Right…anyway who are you guys? What is going on here?" The creature asked.

"We are the Quintessons. Future rulers of the universe."

"Really? What brings you to this part of the underworld?"

"We came here seek out someone who is native to this planet. And just who might you be?" The Prosecutor asked.

The creature readjusted his red hat and said with his hands over him "I am the Boogey Man!" Boogey then let his hands fall as the two Quintessons stood unaffected to be scared. "No seriously that is my name."

The scientist Quintesson said "Ah, Boogey. We need your assistance in taking this planet's resources."

Boogey gave them a blank stare and said with a sarcastic tone "And just why would I want to do that?"

"You aid us and you will be one of the most feared persons in this galaxy." The Prosecutor Quintesson said.

Boogey raised a brow interested and said "And you can guarantee this how?"

"We come from a far more advanced civilization than this one. With your knowledge of this planet and our superior technology we can bring this planet to their knees."

Boogey thought about. This was the chance to be the scariest being alive. Not to mention also getting revenge on Grim, Billy, and Mandy. But he still had some droughts about it. Even if they have superior technology he still didn't want to risk it. He believed more into magic and fear than the use of technology. But he knew something that would help.

Boogey grinned and said "Alright, I'll help you but on one condition."

The Persecutor Quintesson turned to Inquirata who was clueless and so he turned to Boogey and said "And that is?"

"We first need to obtain the Grim Reaper's scythe!" He laughed diabolically.

"And why must we acquire _the Grim Reaper's Scythe_?"

"Because it is a powerful tool able to control the dead and even take life. With its power in our hands the entire galaxy will fear me!"

"And tell me why we should waste our time getting this weapon for you?" the prosecutor Quintesson asked quizzing him.

Boogey once again grinned and said "Because if you don't I will not aid you taking over this planet."

Inquirata turned to him and said "Besides if he is an enemy of the welder of this weapon it could be used against us."

"Agreed, so where do you acquire this weapon?"

Boogey's grin was even wider and said evil "At Endsville."


	4. Endsville Football Game

**Chapter 3** Endsville Football Game

Grim and Starscream finally arrived at the football stadium. After Starscream landed Billy and Mandy finally got off him as he transformed back to robot mode. Grim landed right next to Starscream at the ticket booth.

As Billy and the others were walking up to the ticket booth Billy said "Aren't you excited guys. We are going to see the first game of the season."

"Does it really matter? It's just another pointless game dat Endsville Elementary will end up losing like dey do at every game." Grim pointed out.

"Then why are we wasting our time here if we already now what the outcome will be?" Starscream asked annoyed turning to Grim.

"Why don't you just ask our masters?"

Starscream just groaned not really caring why anymore.

"Ah, don't worry this game will be different." Billy said cheerfully.

"Oh, just like the last twenty games you said that at." Mandy said sarcastically.

"Yeah...well no…I mean yeah but I am certain this time Endsville will be victorious!"

"What is the point in watching your kind throw a ball around anyway?" Starscream asked as they all went a step closer to the ticket booth.

"You raise a good point there Starscream. But there is nothing on TV tonight and since I know I will not be doing anything tomorrow so we are going to this so I can at least say I did something this weekend." Mandy explained.

"Right…"

Billy turned to the former Decepticon Air Commander and said "Oh, don't be like that. Football is fun."

"More fun then paralyzing you with my null ray?" Starscream growled.

"Yep! Well it can still hurt but it is twice as fun."

Just then the ground started to rumble. And the ground beneath started to crack. The four of them back away as all the people in line for a ticket all ran away back to their cars and homes. The cracks grew bigger. Mandy stayed still not really surprised, Billy started running but Grim got a hold of him since he too knew what it was, Starscream back away but stopped because Grim and Mandy seemed to be unaffected.

Just as the crack was big enough a large spider machine crawled out and open a small door. As the door opened a metal staircase came from under the door. The four of them looked up to see Nergal and Nergal Jr.

"Ah, yes Endsville Elementary." Nergal said walking down the staircase with his son walking behind him.

"Nergal" Mandy said in her usual tone of voice.

"Junior!' Billy said running to his cousin and Grim letting him go.

"Hey guys what's up?" Junior said to them as he walked off the staircase.

"Junior, I had no idea you were coming!"

"Well, it's time me and my dad spent time with each other. Right dad?"

"Right son." Nergal said patting him on the head. He then looked up to Grim and said "Ah, Grim how have you been with your friends?"

Grim turned to Billy and Mandy with a glare than turned back to him and said "I'd rather not talk about it."

Starscream walked behind Grim and asked "And who might this be?"

Grim turned to Starscream and said with an annoyed tone "This is Nergal and his son is Nergal Jr."

"Yes, and who might you be?" Nergal asked turning his attention to Starscream.

"That is Starscream." Mandy said walking between them and continued "Another one of my friend slaves."

"Ah, yes nothing like having a robot for a best friend forever along with death himself." Nergal said.

"Alright you guys. The guy at the ticket booth is gone for now and I want to take the chance in getting in free now lets go." Mandy ordered all of them in which all obeyed.

"Nice to meet you Starscream." Nergal said walking past him. As he was about enter and Starscream and Grim following after him he said "Hey why don't we all sit together. And show our everlasting friendship."

Both Grim and Starscream glared at him as Mandy just said "Whatever."

They all sat in the middle row of seats overlooking the middle of the football field. From left to right they were seated in the order of Billy, Mandy, Nergal Jr., Nergal, Grim, then Starscream. Eventually the game started and with the exception of Billy and Nergal, everyone was bored out of their mind. The game was just the same. Endsville is getting their butt handed to them and Mindy was there doing her usual "bringing the team sprit down."

The game was only getting more boring as soon as the second quarter will the opposing team have 135 points and Endsville having 0 points.

"I so regret doing this to you guys." Mandy said in a flat tone as Billy and Nergal were cheering like idiots.

"Dis is stupid! No one deservers dis kind of torture!" Grim yelled getting up with his scythe. Starscream followed him hoping to also get out of here.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Mandy asked as they started to walk out of the stands.

"We're just wasting our time here! Why would we stay and watch this pointless fleshing game when we all ready know who is going to win!" Starscream complained.

"Yeah! We are going home! Besides I think dat 'Da Loved and da Loveless' is on tonight."

"Alright fine..." Mandy said then paused and watched Grim and Starscream leave to leave the stand and said "Wait."

"What?" Grim and Starscream said in unison annoyed.

"Grim…give me the scythe." Mandy ordered.

"What? No! You know dat-"

"Give it!"

"But you know dat-"

"You should be happy that I'm letting you leave. Now give it!"

"But-"

Mandy just glared.

Grim sighed admitting defeat and said "Fine" he said handing her the scythe "You just be careful with dat."

Grim and Starscream once again made an attempt to leave but Mandy then said turning to Nergal "Hey, you want a new friend."

"Of course I do! You can't have enough friends!" Nergal said happily turning to Mandy.

"Good" she then turned back to Grim and Starscream who were about to leave the stand and yelled "Hey Starscream. You're going to have a new friend." She then turned back to Nergal and said "Go with them."

"Glorious!" Nergal said happily standing. He then turned to his son and said "Have fun with your cousin and friend."

"Yes dad" Junior said happily.

"Are you slagging kidding me?! We have to-" Starscream was cut off by Mandy's glare and her tapping of her thumb on the scythe's pole.

"I guess not." Grim said annoyed.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Nergal said as they walked out as Starscream growling to himself.

After they left the stadium they all went home with a guest thanks to Mandy's orders.

After the three of them were go Mandy grabbed the scythe and said to them "Alright you two! Let's make this weekend something to remember…for everyone."

"Yeah! But are you sure its going to be as fun as watching this football game." Billy said stupidly as usual.

"Believe me it will be." Mandy said cruelly.

Junior snickered and said "Good, I was getting board anyway."

"So what are we going to do?" Billy asked.

"Well since Grim, Starscream, and Nergal are gone. No one is going to stop us from having fun with the Scythe." Mandy said.

"Okay so what you have in mind?" Junior asked.

"…I'll think of something…"

_----Over the stadium----_

The Sharkticons were working on the consoles. They had a cloaking device on the ship so no one would see them.

"Finally!" He pointed at Mandy and Billy and said "Capture them!" Boogey ordered.

"Do as he commands!" The Prosecutor Quintesson ordered the Sharkticons and then continued looking at the other Sharkticons at the warp gate "Prepare for anything as soon as we abduct them."

Boogey laid back in the command chair and said silently "Finally…I'll be the most feared person in the galaxy."


	5. Get out of my Lab

**Chapter 4** Get out of my Lab!

When Grim, Starscream and Nergal finally returned home Starscream went straight to the basement as Grim just went back to the TV and watched a few of his soap operas as usual. As for Nergal, he decided to get to know more about his new 'friend' and to do that he followed the former Decepticon Air Commander to the basement.

Starscream walked tiredly down the basement and just glad that Mandy actually let Grim and himself leave the pathetic excuse for entertainment. He walked straight to his computer and attempted to contact Shockwave again and see if he could give him the personality components he needed. He turned on the computer he built and immediately attempted to contact Shockwave. And unfortunately/fortunately he wasn't there. One thing since he got contact with Shockwave he has been no use in anyway to him. And unfortunate he needed him so he could get the personality components.

With that idea no longer on his agenda for the evening he decided to start working on blueprints for another weapon. Not to plan his escape from Billy and Mandy (He knew that was futile), but just to practice a hobby and enjoy the peace and quite.

As he was sitting down and getting the blue paper and the white pen he heard a step coming from top of the basement. He immediately turned his head to the only door entrance to the basement but only saw the door open. The former Air Commander got out of his chair and aimed his right null ray around the basement. He aimed up at the ceiling, back at the entrance and then at all sides of the large basement.

Starscream sighed as he saw no one else in there. So with that he walked back up the stairs and closed the door. He just assumed that he didn't close the door all the wall when he went down. So with his frighten reaction he went back to his work table to get started with the blueprints.

Starscream then finally got his white pen and started to draw the design of the weapon. He put all his focus on the paper and all his attention on how he was drawing the design. He was totally unaware of his surroundings and focused only on the paper and white pen on it. All thoughts he had previously or problems were gone when working on his blueprints.

"HELLO FRIEND!" and voice came from his right next to his audio receptor.

"AH!" Starscream screamed as he fell out of his seat to the opposite side of his intruder and the white pen starching the paper as he fell. Starscream growled at what had just happened and saw his intruder to be Nergal. Starscream sat up and yelled "Get out of here!"

Nergal simply stood where he was and said "Oh come now Starscream. Surly you want spend time with your friends rather than stay alone down here."

Starscream now stood up and said "I'd rather not be disturbed," he then turned his head to the side seeing his blueprints now ruined because he was interrupted. With that fueling his rage he said "What are you doing here?!"

"Why I'm here to get to know my new friend!"

"I am not your new friend!"

"Why of course I am." Nergal said happily as he walked a short distance away from him and continued "Why wouldn't we be?"

Starscream could come up with thousands of reasons right now but he held it in and said "For one thing you just invaded my privacy! And second you are not leaving as I ordered you several times!"

By then Nergal had already lost interest what he was saying but was fascinated in Starscream's room/lab. It wasn't complete but it was still in working condition of the place. So far there was a large five screen computer in the lift hand corner, a long work table to the right of the computer filled with cybertronian tools and random parts, and on the side of the wall after the table were robots that looked like Starscream except they were different colors.

Intrigued he grabbed one of the cybertronian tools that looked similar to an Earth drill and said "Well would you look at this thingy. How do you-" Nergal was cut off but the drill like tool fired a twirling laser in which Starscream dodged but it hit his computer monitor and destroyed it.

"Hey put that away!" Starscream yelled about to grab him.

"Hmm…I wonder what this is." Nergal said picking up what looked like a rod with power outlets on the top. He then turned it on and it was pointed in the direction toward Starscream and it electrocuted him.

Starscream groaned in pain as he was on the ground. He then looked up and said "Get out of my lab!"

Nergal then saw a ball that had electricity around it and said "Oh, I wonder what this thing does." He then pressed a button on the bottom of the ball.

"NO DON'T!" Starscream begged.

Just then another bolt of electricity came but instead of hurting him it turned him into vehicle mode. Starscream attempted to return to robot mode but was unable to. He struggled by hovering in the air and banging the nose of the jet on the ground, flying into the walls, flying around in random circles in the lab trying to return to robot mode. Nergal the whole time was just watching him.

"You stupid incoherent Earth Creature! Neutralize the effects now!" he ordered.

"Well why don't you return to robot mode?" Nergal asked innocently and stupidly.

"The Transfixatron you used on me forces me to stay in vehicle mode. Now release me from staying in jet form!"

"Alright then let's see." Nergal said as he examined the device. There were two switches on the device. But he couldn't remember the one he pressed. And it was written in Cybertronian so he couldn't read it either. So he decided just to guess and pressed the same button again. The electric shock hit Starscream but did nothing and still he couldn't return to robot mode.

"You stupid-" Starscream yelled as he fired his lasers at him.

The laser blasts hit Nergal and he flew into the wall and he dropped the device. As the device fell an electric shock came from it and hit Starscream but it neutralized the effects and transformed back to robot mode.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Nergal said as he bushed himself off and stood up.

And at this time Starscream had all he could stand about this creature. Because right now his computer was destroyed was electrocuted, forced into vehicle mode, and he knew if he stayed any longer he would probably stop functioning.

"Now get out of my lab!" Starscream ordered.

"What's going on down dere?" A voice came from the door.

"Nergal is a menace! I'd rather have Billy bothering me than him!" Starscream said as Grim came down the stairs.

Nergal just shrugged and said "Oh, we just started on the wrong foot." Starscream glared at Nergal and Grim knew why but Nergal continued "Why don't we start over with a fun for all board game."

Grim shrugged and said "Well, I guess it would be nice to play a board game again without Billy messing in up." Grim said nonchalantly.

Starscream could believe Grim was doing this but something within his mainframe told him that if he didn't keep his cool about all this Mandy or someone would make things worse for him.

"Fine…" Starscream said with a heavy growl.


End file.
